All I Wanted Was Some Ice Cream
by Kouga Myazawa
Summary: MukuTsunaHiba 692718 Yep, another yaoitastic icecream drabble. This time, with a little twist at the end. Tsuna uses his work money to buy himself ice cream at the dairy shop. Hibari was there!...so was Mukuro...and someone else. Crap. WARNING: OOCnesss!


1

This is a little fanfic I made for my friend on Alicia730

Check out her homepage! She's a great KHR character drawer thingamajigger!

It was a hot summer day. Tsuna worked some small jobs at home and around his street to get some summer cash. Just as he was finished mowing the lawn, he was really hot. Instantly he thought of some ice-cream.

"Thank you, ma'am!" He said to the ice-cream shop owner as she handed him his double pineapple-mint scoop, as he paid back with his well-earned work money. He walked outside, licking his frozen dairy treat, as he noticed a certain sadistic prefect sitting on a bench, eating chocolate ice-cream out of a small bowl.

"Hibari-san??" Tsuna whispered in fear to himself. Boy that guy was scary even when eating innocent sugary products. He sneaked away to get out alive, licking on his cone, but his hopes of living disappeared when he heard a little "Hello, little herbivore." In the distance. He eeped, turning around, laughing nervously to face Hibari. Ok, he didn't expect Hibari's face to be inches from his face. He eeped again as he jumped back, his cone smashing onto his face. He took the cone away from his face, his mouth covered in greenish and orangish ice-cream mess.

"He he...h...hi...Hibari! Wh...what are you doing here?" Tsuna laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed. Hibari giggled slightly. That's the second surprise today. Hibari was giggling.

"You got ice-cream all over your shirt." He said, taking a napkin out of his pocket. He grabbed Tsuna's shoulder, which made him flinch, and gently wiped the ice-cream off his mouth, which made him flinch even more.

"Hold still." Hibari said as he finished up. Tsuna became a light pink from Hibari's touch. He looked up at Hibari. He was wearing a black polo t-shirt, and blue jeans. Kinda casual for the school's disciplinary committee.

"So...uh...what brings you here?" Tsuna asked, trying to start a conversation. Hibari only smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and led him and his ice-cream to the bench, where they both sat down.

"If were going to talk then we might as well sit down." Hibari said in his usual voice. One thing that scared tsuna about Hibari was that you never know what his mood is.

"So...uh..." Dang, Tsuna was running out of things to say. Soon Hibari would get bored and hurt people. That's usually what he did when he was bored. What a bastard.

"How lovely it is to see my two friends happy on a bench." A voice announced, from a distance behind them. Tsuna turned around, only to face a red eye and a blue, and flip backwards in middle uke schoolboy shock.

"Mukuro?" Hibari said, sounding annoyed. He was just having fun with Tsuna and now Mukuro had to appear. Perfect.

"Mukuro???" Tsuna shouted, standing up, and...surprisingly, hiding behind Hibari. He never knew which of the two scared him more. What's more, as expected, Hibari took his tonfas out of his rear, and stood his ground, as Mukuro did the same thing, only with some long staff that I do not know the name of.

"Why are you getting so defensive? All I wanted was to say hello." Before Mukuro said anymore, he was already behind Tsuna, who 'hee'ed in response. In 0.6843902 seconds, Tsuna was picked up by Mukuro like a newlywed bride, and he screamed even more, dropping his ice cream all over himself.

"Put him down." Mukuro hissed, growling at Mukuro, who just chuckled in return.

"But he's all messy. I must clean him." Mukuro let out another little chuckle before he bent forward and began licking the ice cream off of Tsuna's chest, who gasped and blushed in return.

"C-c-c-cut it out!" Tsuna yelped, struggling in embarrasement. The only thing Hibari could do was growl and stare, like a junkyard dog on a leash. Mukuro looked at Tsuna, and gave him a smile. He bent forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"All done, now." He whispered, giving him another kiss on the cheek. That did it. Hibari was in a rage. He charged towards Mukuro, resulting in him dropping Tsuna, and jumping out of the way. Tsuna landed on his butt, and it probably hurt.

"Itetetete..." Tsuna rubbed his butt as he stood up, only to find himself covered in really really tight arms.

"I won't let that man get you. I'll show him, I'm much better than him!" Some ice cream was on Tsuna's neck. Hibari probably noticed, because he started licking it off Tsuna's neck, hearing a small whimper in return. Hibari pulled back and saw...what was Mukuro doing here, and why was Hibari holding him? Wasn't he holding Tsuna just now?? He looked around and noticed Tsuna on the bench, tied up to it. He seems like he was crying, but a little snicker was heard as well.

"Oya oya, little skylark, aren't you the aggressive one." He joked, a pretend blush on his face.

"You perverted bastard! Tsuna's mine!" Hibari shouted, kicking Mukuro and running to Tsuna. He sat on the bench next to him and gave him a tight hug, who just squeaked in return. Once he pulled back to make sure it was Tsuna, it was, but Mukuro was behind him.

"Mind if I join your little moment with Tsuna. He'll make i much /i cuter noises when two give him affection.

"Eh???" Tsuna blushed, trying to get out of the rope.

"No! He deserves me more than he deserves you!" Mukuro and hibari kept bickering and yelling. This was so far the weirdest summer day ever. It was that moment where Hibari's tonfas let out those little spikes, which untied Tsuna's rope, which set him free. He wanted to run, but he was just too scared. But he did anyway, and as he dashed off, he wasn't very far when he bumped into someone. And then...a cone of ice cream fell over his head. Both Mukuro and Hibari stopped and looked at Tsuna, who was covered in a rainbow sherbet, and choco-choco-chip mess.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl around Tsuna's age shouted, as she got her cone off his head. The girl had long hair tied in pigtail, a red shirt, jeans, and round framed moe glasses. Tsuna swore she looked familiar.

"Wait here, I'll go get some napkins!" She shouted, scurrying off. Once Tsuna took a good look at her, something popped into his mind. Wasn't that Ashley, the exchange student from California?

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I'll clean you up." Mukuro chuckled in amusement, licking his lips.

"Leave him alone! I'll clean him!" Hibari shouted. They started at each other, sparks flying through their eyes. Tsuna shouted as both men jumped on him, as if he were some $100 bill they found on the floor.

"IYAA!! Stop! Hey, don't touch me there! Hey, wait, what? Stop! Cut it out! Hey, back off, pervs! HEEEE!!" STOP RUBBING THAT! QUIT LICKING ME THERE! Hey!" Girls stared in amusement, watching a little yaoi rumble at the dairy shoppe. Even Kyoko and Haru happened to walk by, blushing at the sight.

Meanwhile...Ashley was walking back home, a demonic cackle coming from her mouth.

"Mission Two: 'Throw-ice cream-on-victim-to-create-sexy-mayhem'...Complete. i Ya-Ha /i ... "


End file.
